


Through The Years

by MyLifeIsAMess



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsAMess/pseuds/MyLifeIsAMess
Summary: Ashlyn and Ali's lives together from when they met as children....





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey!” A small six-year-old brunette protested as the bucket she was playing with at the sand pit of the park was taken from in front of her whilst she was digging a hole, “I was playing with that,”

The blonde girl who had taken the bucket just stared at the girl for a few seconds, before walking to the other side of the sand pit, bucket in her hand with her platted hair swinging behind her.

“Mommy!” Ali cried, tears welling up in her eyes as she called for her mother, always one for being over dramatic.

Deb looked up from where she was sat on a bench reading a book whilst Ali played at the park, mindful to keep looking up every so often to check her daughter was okay. This time when she was looked up she found her daughter sat in the sand pit looking at her with tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong Alex?” Deb wondered as she left her book on the bench and went to kneel down next to the pit to check on her daughter, Ali flying into her arms, almost knocking her over.

Ali tried to stop her tears so she could reply to her mother, “She stole my bucket!” She gestured towards the other side of the pit.

Looking to where her daughter was pointing Deb found a small blonde girl sat in the sand, happily piling sand into a bucket, the one she assumed Ali was talking about.

“You know that the bucket doesn’t belong to you Ali, it’s the park’s and you have to share,” Deb brushed some hair away from her daughter’s face.

“But I was playing with it!”

Deb sighed before standing up and grasping Ali’s hand to lead her over to the blonde girl, “Hello,” She smiled once they reached her causing the small girl to look up with a shy expression causing Deb to notice that she was obviously a few years younger than Ali.

 “This is Ali,” She gestured to her daughter, “And we were wondering if you two would like to play together?” She asked hopefully.

The blonde girl continued to stare, looking between them before she finally nodded and moved over in the sand, patting the spot she had just been in for Ali to sit down. Deb give her daughter a reassuring look causing the brunette to go and sit next to the smaller girl.

“Hey! I’m Ali!” Deb heard her daughter speak as if none of the past five minutes had happened whilst she slowly started to walk away from the two girls.

“I’m Ashlyn,” The blonde girl said with a dimpled grin, “I’m makin’ a castle,”

Deb sat back down on a bench to find a women smiling up at her, “I’m sorry about my daughter, I was going to come over buy you seemed like you had it under control,” The women spoke.

Smiling as she realized that it must have been Ashlyn’s mother Deb replied, “It’s no problem, kids will be kids,”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ew!” Ali squealed as Ashlyn turned up next to her with a frog in her hands. The two were with Ali’s dad taking a walk in the woods and were playing by the stream when Ashlyn suddenly ran up to Ali with a gigantic grin on her face.

“What?” The thirteen-year-old blonde asked with a raised eyebrow, “Don’t you want to give it a kiss and see if it turns into a Prince like in all those girly movies you like?” Ashlyn questioned.

As the younger of the two girls stood forward, the frog still in her hands, Ali giggled before taking off at a run and leaving Ashlyn stood gaping, the frog now at her feet having jumped out of her hands when she had been distracted.

“Hey! Ali wait!” Ashlyn huffed following the speedy brunette, she knew Ali was a faster runner than her being a defender on their school’s soccer team while she was a goal keeper, one of the main reasons for that being that she hated running.

“Why’d you run away!” She complained when she finally caught up.

Rolling her eyes as sassily as and thirteen-year-old could manage Ali replied, “Because that thing was disgusting, I would never kiss something like that,”

“You’re such a girl,”

Placing a hand on her hip and cocking an eyebrow, Ali stared her best friend down with a gleam in her eye, “So are you, as much as you don’t act like it,”

“I know,” Ash replied seriously causing Ali to frown in confusion. She didn’t know why the blonde-haired girl had gone all serious on her all of a sudden and was about to ask before said girl’s face broke into a grin.

“Don’t worry my fair lady,” Ashlyn bowed to Ali as she put on a fake posh accent, “This brave knight has made it her mission to find you a Prince worthy of your attention, one that is not a frog,” She laughed.

Ali pursed her lips, trying her best to look unimpressed but she couldn’t help but laugh at her silly friend, “Oh yes? And how are you going to do what?”

Ashlyn opened her mouth to speak but got cut off as the Krieger’s dog Marty came bounding through the water towards them, having previously been distracted chasing something which they both couldn’t figure out what it was, “Well me and my noble steed, Sir Marty, will set off on a journey to try and find the worthiest Prince in the Kingdom, fighting off any monsters along the way” Ashlyn threw her arm forward as she struck a stance to look like she was holding a sword in her hand.

“I think you’ll find, Sir Ashlyn, that that is MY noble steed of house Krieger,” Ali played along with a small giggle, “ And what if I don’t want some boring old Prince, maybe something more exciting”

Smiling brightly once more Ashlyn whistled attracting Marty to her side, “We shall begin our journey at first light, and I promise, I Knight Ashlyn Harris will find you the most adventurous Prince I can find,”

Walking forward, Ali impulsively pressed a kiss to Ashlyn’s cheek, “For the journey, wouldn’t want you to be distracted by any of your fellow knights in arms,” She teased before skipping off to find her father.   


End file.
